


The Air I Breathe, The Love I Need

by isaytheenay



Category: Actor RPF, Basically involving anything with Tom and Chris :|, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anything from fluff to smutty goodness, Halric, M/M, Prince Hal - Freeform, The Huntsman/Prince Hal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaytheenay/pseuds/isaytheenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything from Thorki to Halric to Hiddlesworth. A collection of (mostly) au prompts completed on Tumblr about anything and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember Me - Hiddlesworth

Every day was a continuing challenge for Chris. It was a similar routine, telling Tom where to find the cereal, where he had to be that day, what he’d done with the book he’d been reading. He’d read the first three chapters of The Great Gatsby over and over, and yet every morning, it was always new to him.

Sometimes he would wake up and not remember a single thing, and Chris could hear him panic as he removed the sheets, trying to remember where he was and why he was here. Other days, he stood calmly, bid Chris a good morning, and started a pot of coffee for them. It was so unpredictable anymore.

The doctors said that Tom’s condition could improve over time. He could be able to have recollections and his brain could return to a similar state that it was once in before the accident. However, there was one that warned that it could always be like this: taking every day as though it was the first day Tom was born, spontaneously appearing in Chris’ bed. Usually, by the end of any given day, Tom could recall the events of his morning, recognize their home, and be back to the man Chris had so easily fallen in love with.

He just hated how every night, something wiped all of that away. It treated Tom like he was a white board, clearing out anything he’d learned or done and had him start fresh every day.

Chris had gotten up early and decided to make Tom breakfast, fixing his favorites and setting it on a tray. He carried it to the bedroom and took a deep breath, preparing himself. He set the tray on the nightstand and ran a hand through Tom’s curls, drawing him from his dreams. He nuzzled into his hand momentarily before blinking awake. Chris smiled, but it vanished when he felt Tom jump slightly at the sight of him. There was recognition in his eyes, but they were still wide with surprise. Chris could remember a time where Tom would simply drag him into the bed, asking for five more minutes. 

“I made you breakfast,” he said, gesturing to the tray. Tom sat up slowly, rubbing his face, smiling. 

“Wow, thank you…” He reached for it and sat back against the headboard of the bed, setting the tray in his lap. “That’s very kind, thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Tom looked up at him for a moment, silent, but soon turned to his meal and commenced eating. Chris, venturing a bit beyond what he now considered normal, leaned down and kissed his hair. Tom froze beneath him, but quickly relaxed. He’d finally gained some recollection of who he was. All the same, Chris left, going to make his own breakfast. 

The day proceeded as normal - Tom reading the first three chapters of his book, watching television for a little bit, and showering and dressing to go out. By then, he was smiling at Chris, once even sneaking up behind him and kissing his cheek. Chris couldn’t help but grin at that. The extra things that showed Tom remembered what exactly they were to one another gave him hope that maybe, one day, Tom would remember everything.

By the evening, Tom was making popcorn and Chris was putting a movie in, settling on the couch. Tom came over and sat beside him, the popcorn on his lap. “We haven’t watched this in a while, have we?”

They had actually watched it three days before. “No,” Chris said, forcing a smile. 

Tom beamed at him, then leaned into his side, tossing the popcorn in the air as the previews were playing and catching it skillfully. Occasionally it would bounce off of his nose and land somewhere in the couch. Tom couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I think I’ve lost my touch.”

Chris gave a small, half-hearted smile. He would normally try harder, but sometimes he was just too exhausted. Tom noticed (knowing Tom, he probably had, but had refrained from speaking until now). “What’s wrong?”

Chris shook his head. “Nothing, nothing.”

“Come on, Chris,” he set the popcorn on the table in front of them, turning to face him, “can’t you tell me…?”

Chris sighed, unable to meet Tom’s gaze. he rested his head in his hand. “I’m just tired…”

“We haven’t done much all day… I mean, you’re usually full of energy.”

“Yeah, I know…” Chris wanted to tell him, to just take his shoulders and ask _why can’t you remember_ , but he just couldn’t. It wasn’t Tom’s fault. He had no control over it.

“I’m not going anywhere until you say what’s really bothering you.” He folded his arms almost childishly, and the pout on his face wasn’t making him look any more mature. “I know it’s me. May as well just come out and say it, right…?” His expression became more pleading. If Tom had remembered anything, it was how to get Chris to talk.

With a slow sigh, Chris turned towards him a bit, his shoulders slouching over a bit. His eyes were still fixed on his own lap. “It’s just… ever since the accident—” he saw Tom’s eyebrows come together, but he didn’t speak out “— I’ve been trying so hard to cope with taking each day one at a time. Sometimes I guess it gets to me. You can remember almost everything one day, and the next you don’t even know who I am. I know it’s not your fault, but still, it’s just…”

Tom reached out then, lifting Chris’ head so their eyes could meet. “So… I forget things…?”

“Not just everyday things… everything, almost. Ever since we were in that accident, when the car hit ours when we were on our way home… you haven’t been the same since.” 

Tom nodded, understanding. “I’m sorry, Chris—”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Tom.”

“But I do. It’s frustrating for you, and I can see why. I’ll try to do better, I really will…” He inched forward, his hands carding through his hair. He smiled a bit, then said, “How would you feel if I told you that this was longer than I remembered…?” Chris gave a small smile, and Tom grinned. “I’ll do better. I’ll find ways to remember things. And don’t say otherwise: I want to do this, for you. For us.” 

Chris leant forward and nuzzled his cheek, Tom’s arms coming around him and settling over his shoulders. Chris then suddenly reached out and wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist, pulling him into his lap and burying his face into his neck. “I love you,” he murmured. 

He heard Tom laugh softly, whispering, “I love you too, Chris.”

—————

The next morning, Chris woke second, sitting up in bed slowly, rubbing his face. He noticed Tom was gone and was immediately looking around, his heart suddenly racing as every possible horror went through his mind. Had Tom left? Did he see Chris and panic, leaving without a trace? Had he gotten lost? The sheets were gone and Chris was pulling on the first sweater that he could find, running out into the kitchen area. He nearly collided into Tom on the way, stopping just inches away.

“Woah!” Tom managed to step back just in time before any real damage was done, some of the hot coffee from his mug spilling to the floor. “Are you late for something?” He asked in a light tone. Chris was silent for a few moments, then let out a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding, shaking his head. 

“No, no, I just… Nevermind.” He turned and stepped into the kitchen, busying himself with fetching a towel to clean up the coffee. 

“Oh, well… alright.” He laughed again, walking into the living room. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Chris called, wiping up the coffee and throwing the towel into a bin to take to the laundry room later. 

“It’s fine, really. You just caught me by surprise.” Chris, after having gotten his own mug, watched Tom settle into his favorite chair. He seemed to remember him today, though Chris’ chest tightened painfully as he watched him open the book. He didn’t know if he could watch him open to chapter one again and again. Approaching him from behind, he leant over and kissed the back of his head. Tom hummed softly in appreciation. 

“What are you starting today?” Chris was certain he knew the answer. Resting his chin on Tom’s shoulder, he stared in shock when he caught glimpse of the page. 

“The Great Gatsby,” Tom said, and set his coffee mug aside, starting the first paragraph of chapter four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (EDIT: Since it has come up so much, I think it bears saying: **I have NEVER seen 50 First Dates.** XD Never heard about it until I posted this, never knew what it was about; after reading the wiki page thing because of a constant reference to it, I really do see the connection, but I never had any intention of writing something so similar to it. So, yeah. That's all, really. XD)
> 
> This is posted at the request of justmeandmymuse on Tumblr~ THANK YOU SO MUCH OH GOD. ;_; /hugs forever That seriously made my day because that kind of stuff NEVER happens to me so skoghadlfhnad;lk
> 
> I've still more prompts to do, so this will be updated from time to time~
> 
> ALSO: Marriage Counseling is in the works, and is over halfway done. I intend to finish it this weekend. The delay being my own personal procrastination and school, which has started this week and is taking a LOT of my time. However, I shall persevere and work on getting chapters out ASAP. I'll try not to make you wait a month for the nest one this time. >_>


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was sure that if he wasn’t the one who killed him because of his recklessness, the young-yet-still-ferocious bilgesnipe they were fending off would. 

In some ridiculous notion to prove his worth or his strength or some other idiotic and testosterone-fueled trait, Thor went out hunting the creature after Fandral told him the riveting tale of Tyr’s encounter with the beast. According to Fandral - and despite Loki’s reminders that Fandral gossiped even more than all of the maidens of Asgard combined - Tyr had bested the creature and earned eternal fame and love for the feat.

Currently, he thought it to be the dumbest notion in the world.

“Thor, you’re—” Loki jumped aside before the beast’s tail could hit him.

Thor, of course, was laughing heartily. “What was that you said?!” He kicked the beast’s legs from beneath it, causing it to twist onto its side in the pond. It roared, thrashing around in the pond and splashing endless amounts of water.

“Thor, let’s leave!! Be _reasonable!!_ ” But look who he was shouting at. 

Thor, never one to take the opportunity to hide in safety, quite literally leapt at the creature and brought his arms around its neck. There was another roar, and Thor roared right back, tightening his hold. The bilgesnipe was finally upright once more, tail whipping about viciously and its teeth bared to them both. It made to stand on its back legs, but Thor knew better and jerked to pull it back down towards the water, making it twist on itself again. 

“At least join me, Loki!” He pulled his head back, laughing off the fact that he’d near had his throat torn out. 

“You know I would love to, but I’m far more fond of _staying alive!_ “ 

“It is the people like you who make life so boring, brother! Live a little!” Suddenly Thor looked briefly panicked, and before Loki knew what was happening, both Thor and the bilgesnipe were gone beneath the water. They weren’t invisible (the pond was hardly more than three feet deep), but Thor was now kicking back at the creature, his face not one of gaming but of survival. The water was blurred again as the tail came up and splashed back down again, but Thor hadn’t risen, and Loki felt fear grip his heart.

“Damn him,” he muttered, hardly thinking as he ran farther towards them, his magic already gathered and his mind focused. 

He stretched his arms out and lifted them slowly, first the tail coming up, then the rest of the creature thrashing about, its eyes wild and its limbs clawing at the air. Thor came up shortly after, gasping in a large breath before coughing up the water he’d breathed in. He gaped up at the monster now floating above his head, struck at the power that Loki possessed. 

“Would you move already, you oaf?!” Loki grit his teeth, his hold already waning. Thor scrambled from beneath it, coming to Loki’s side. Finally, he dropped his magic entirely, letting the beast fall roughly seven or ten feet into the water. 

Thor laughed, clapping Loki’s shoulder, but Loki wasn’t relieved. “It will be back.”

“Let it come back, then!” He grinned, determination in his eyes. For a long time, they watched the water, waiting. They figured that, with it being so clear, they would see it rise again.

Many moments passed.

“Do you think it forfeits…?”

Thor frowned. A lack of sport never sat well in his stomach. “T’would be rather cowardly of it…”

“We should take advantage of this moment…” Loki stepped back towards the edge of the water, wanting to leave. Thor turned to face him, his arms spread wide. 

“Come now, you don’t mean that…” Loki kept walking back. “You don’t really want to lea—”

“ _THOR!_ ”

Right from behind, the creature saw its opportunity and struck, leaping from the water and plowing straight into Thor’s back. With the air knocked out of him, he fell forward and into the water, the beast clawing at him. Loki summoned his magic yet again, but somehow the beast stayed grounded. He tried something else, reaching into his pouch and grabbing a small dagger, throwing it at its shoulder. It cried out, giving Thor enough time to slip from beneath it. Loki then new how it had stayed in the pond. 

“Dear Odin, Thor, you’re—”

“Later, Loki!” He bared his teeth at the bilgesnipe and charged towards it, meeting it halfway and wrestling with it again. Now in the shallower water, Thor could take it down and have a sort of advantage. “You need to slay it!”

“ _What?!_ ” Loki flinched back, aghast. “I’m not slaying that thing!!”

“For Odin’s sake, brother, just kill this damned creature!!”

“Can’t you knock it out?!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, would you mind showing me the pressure points as it _shreds me alive?!_ ”

“I’m not the one who wanted to do this in the first place!!”

Thor nearly bit back yet another retort, but their bickering was cut short as Thor was flipped on his back, the creature aiming to take another bite from his shoulder. Thor cried out as its claws cut into his chest, his grip loosening for the briefest moment.

It was then Thor knew that he wasn’t the only meal the beast intended to have. 

Having taken one step above the young Asgardian, Thor gasped and reaching to grab it again, his hands slipping on the scales and gaining no leverage. “Loki, _run!_ ” 

Loki stared wide eyes as the demonic beast approached, and as soon as it leapt, it went right through the young sorcerer and consequently crashed to the ground, looking around in confusion as it shook his head. It found Loki a few feet away, standing at the ready with his hands drawn, yet nothing there. However, taking precautions, it snarled and kept a short distance, occasionally snapping at Loki, who remained outwardly calm. He had to time it right, otherwise he was - quite literally - dead. 

Just in the last moment, the creature lunged forward, intending to bite again, but it wasn’t Loki that it bit; having using his magic just like before, Loki drew the creature’s tail around right in front of its mouth, causing it to sink its teeth into nothing other than itself. There was a loud, high pitched wail, and before anything else could happen, Thor was back again, holding the creature from behind, and Loki jumped in, risking a scratch or two, and used his magic directly to force the bilgesnipe to lose consciousness.

Both were breathing heavily, now collapsed against the ground as they realized what they’d just lived through. Thor, however tired, never failed to speak first.

“You didn’t kill it, did you.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Can’t you accept that death doesn’t equal fame?”

“What do you mean?” He had the nerve to sound offended. “Had we returned with such a beast, we would be known by all the realms!”

“We are the sons of Odin Allfather, I’m pretty sure that we are known.”

“Still,” he said stubbornly, now folding his arms. Loki was the first to sit up, not without sparing a light hit to Thor’s uninjured shoulder. “What was that for?”

“For your idiocy.” 

Thor grinned, moving to sit up as well, and quickly was on his feet again, rolling his shoulder. Loki wasn’t far behind, applying some healing magic. Of course, as per Thor’s request, he didn’t make them vanish entirely. No one would believe him otherwise, according to him.

“You did have fun though, didn’t you?” Thor grinned knowingly, nudging at Loki’s side. He was met with another eye roll, though he could see the smile hidden behind his condescending features. 

“I nearly lost my life. What fun,” he said dryly.

Thor took that as a yes, of course, and once Loki removed his hands from him, he slung an arm around his shoulders. “I knew you had it in you, brother.”

Loki finally gave in and smiled, leaning into Thor’s side and hooking his arm around his waist. “Wait till mother hears about the fun we had…” There was a laugh from them both, now soaked to the bone, but as happy as brothers could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts on tumblr today~ While looking for inspiration, I stumbled along [this picture](http://pandanoi.tumblr.com/post/23287566453/loki-now-i-need-a-second-following-the) and - though I know there was another fic for it (of which I didn't read btw, in fear of copying in any way) - found it to be perfect inspiration. <3


End file.
